sequel pull Sungmin into the love
by epildedo
Summary: "Kau "Ng..."Sungmin hanya menggumam ketika Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa panjang / Sequel pull Sungmin into the love /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae


**Ff Kyumin/ **Sequel_**pull Sungmin into the love**_**/oneshoot/**

_**WARNING:!SEX ACTIVITY!**_

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Kau "Ng..."Sungmin hanya menggumam ketika Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa panjang / Sequel_**pull Sungmin into the love**_ /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun (23 tahun)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin(17 tahun)

and other

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,**_SEX ACTIVITY_** ,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME********

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

.

_**Brussel City (Belgia)**_

Bangunan bergaya Gothic zaman abat pertengahan menyambut langkah Sungmin yang detik ini terasa berat ,bukan hanya karena kesan Suram yang dingin di Tinggalkan oleh Bagunan kuno yang masih di pertahankan keasliannya,

Bukan hanya dekorasi Angkuh di setiap urutan jajaran luas bangunan yang bahkan berlebihan jika di sebut dengan kata Rumah , dengan pagar Bangunan terlalu menjulang seakan mencakar pepohonan besar yang tengah ikut menyambut kedatangan namja cantik tersebut

,Namun Juga sang pemilik yang bahkan lebih dingin,suram,Angkuh dan ... indah ,tengah berada di dalamnya

"Tuan muda Sungmin"Sungmin tersentak dari daydream-nya ketika seorang namja tegap dari dalam bangunan, tepatnya dari balik pagar tinggi menyapa namja cantik tersebut

"Kim Kangin Imnida Tuan Muda"Sapa sang Butler sopan

"N-ne Salam kenal Kangin-shii"timpal Sungmin seraya membasahi bibir shape M nya yang mungil,bibir yang tengah memerah karena dinginnya Suhu musim di sana,hanya saja Musim dingin di sana tidak se-ekstrim di korea

"Tuan kyuhyun sudah menunggu anda di dalam"Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekaligus baru tersadar bahwa orang yang tengah membuka pagar otomatis di hadapannya tengah bercakap dengan berbahasa Korea , namja tegap yang tengah memakai seragam mantel biru tua selutut dua kancing terkait membentuk kera V dengan lencana kecil berwarna putih di dada sebelah kirinya tersebut cukup membuktikan pada Sungmin bahwa ia adalah seorang butler ,dikarenakan lencana emas berbentuk menyerupai huruf C itu dimiliki oleh semua Butler di semua kediaman milik keluarga Cho

Sungmin hanya diam ketika para servant berhambur mengangkuti semua barang bawaan namja cantik tersebut

"Mobil anda Tuan?"namja tinggi itu kembali bertanya dengan nada Sopan pada Sang tuan muda,sedangkan Sungmin menanggapi dengan terseyum samar

"masih di bandara"ucap Sungmin santai,berbanding terbalik dengan sang butler yang terkaget seraya bergerak kaku, hanya sekilas namun terlihat begitu gusar walau secara cepat dapat menyembunyikan reaksi tidak sopan tersebut

"Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan membunuh mu"Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya walau ia masih berada dalam perbatasan line penutupan pagar yang pasti akan segera berhenti beroperasi

"tapi.."

"Dari Stasiun Brusesel Nord kemudian di lanjutkan dengan menaiki Bus Kuning hanya menghabiskan 3 euro untuk sampai di sini"Sungmin kembali memotong dengan nada yang ramah menciptakan suasana yang bersahabat dalam gambaran sang Butler,Mungkin kabar Burung bahwa anak tiri dari Cho Siwon adalah namja yang sederhana dan bertabiat baik bukanlah suatu isapan jempol

Perjalanan panjang menuju teras terhenti ketika Pintu yang terbuat dari besi terukir relief abstrak tersebut ternganga secara perlahan tanpa harus ada seorang yang membukanya

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin dan sang Butler memasuki Kediaman Cho yang segera disambut dengan lorong panjang berserta para Maid yang berjajar hingga ujung lorong , kembali dihadapkan dengan pintu kayu besar yang berukir Ornamen C yang dibuat sedemikian rupa terlihat indah seperti lukisan sekaligus melambangkan suatu identitas kekuasaan keluarga Namja cantik tersebut

"Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun menanti anda di Ruang perpustakaan lantai dua"Sungmin diam ,bukan tengah malas untuk benjawab ,namun mata Bunny nya mengarah pada Sang Butler yang juga tengah lengah sehingga bertatapan langsung dengan sang Tuan Muda

"ne kamsahamnida"ucap Sungmin dengan mengembangkan lengkungan dari bibir mungil yang semula masih mengatup dengan cantik nya

.

.

.

.

.

Crasss

"Ah~"

Suara halus itu kembali terdengar di ruangan megah dengan penerangan remang yang menyamarkan penjuru arsitektur mewah dengan balutan dekorasi indah di dalamnya ,terlalu tersembunyi dengan banyak benda persegi panjang berisi buku-buku tebal di setiap tempat yang bercela

Sosok tersebut terpengkur jatuh terlalu cepat sehingga rambut Hitam legamnya hampir meyentuh lidah api yang tengah bersenang senang di dalam perapian

"A-appo..."rintih sosok namja mungil yang tengah tergeletak di atas permadani berwarna Merah maroon yang membuat samar warna liquid berbau anyir yang mengalir deras dari bagian selatan tubuh putih tersebut

Namja itu Lee Sungmin tengah memandang sayu wajah Angkuh bersize lancap berkulit pucat dengan mata onyx yang tajam ,makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna

Memandang aura tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat terlalu Kuat dan Arogan

"Tidak tahan eoh?tanpa Sex denganku selama Seminggu sehingga meluangkan waktumu untuk menyusulku di Belgia?"Kyuhyun namja Stoic tersebut menyeringai semakin dalam , pekikan Nikmat diluncurkan oleh bibir mungil sang Dongsaeng ketika Miliknya yang besar telah melesak dengan begitu kasarnya ke dalam Lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin

"Hyung~ah..ah..Deeper...ah..ah..ah"Sungmin tidak dapat menjawab lebih jauh tepatnya tidak sanggup untuk berfikir, nafsu dan hasrat untuk lebih dimasuki ,mendorong naluri bejat yang hanya memikirkan rasa nikmat yang tengah di berikan oleh Sang Hyung pada Tubuhnya

"oh...Shit!Fucking namdongsaeng!"Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan keras ,ketika merasa miliknya di jepit dalam Tubuh namja cantik yang tengah menungging pasrah di depannya, miliknya mulai berkedut pertanda akan memuntahkan semennya

"Ahkh!~" Sungmin menganga nikmat ketika miliknya Klimaks ,cairan cinta namja cantik tersebut turun membasahi karpet bercampur dengan warna merah yang samar dari lubang yang tengah di masuki benda besar lain,menandakan bertapa Kasarnya permainan Kyuhyun pada bagian selatan Tubuhnya

"AKH!SHIT!SHIT!"tak lama di susul oleh Sang Hyung pada menit berikutnya ,cairan tersebut menyembur memenuhi lubang Butt Sungmin yang siap menampung semen namja tampan tersebut

Hangat ,Sungmin menyesapi sensasi itu, sensasi yang diberikan sebagai imbalan karena memilih liburan di negara yang tengah di landa Musim dingin macam Belgia,Sungmin rela berkorban Untuk kenikmatan saat Ini ,ketika Sang Hyung mencumbunya ,menandainya denga kissmarks,merasukinya secara kasar ,menyetubuhi dan Istilah Persetan lainnya ,

Sungmin memilih tidak peduli , Kepuasan bercinta dan Dimasuki oleh Milik sang Hyung berada di atas segalanya

"Ng..."Sungmin hanya menggumam ketika Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa panjang ,Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan berurai air mata gairah ketika Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya dengan begitu erotis dan menanggalkan semua busana yang tengah ia pakai ,jas, kemeja, celana panjang dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya membuat kedua makhluk tuhan yang sempurna namun mempunyai kesamaan gender tersebut telah _Full naked_

"Ah~lelah Hyung~"Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk protes, namja cantik tersebut terlalu pasrah apabila Kyuhyun kembali memulai penyatuan tubuh setelah ini

"..."Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mesum menanggapi rengekan tersebut alih-alih jemari panjangnya mengarahkan miliknya yang masih tegang ke arah yang ia ingin masuki kembali,

Sungmin membisu ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya perlahan ,namja cantik itu terbuai ketika bibir tebal tersebut beralih menjamah lehernya yang tak lagi bersih,Sungmin meremas gemas rambut Light Brown Kyuhyun ketika mulut tersebut mengulum nipple miliknya dengan rakus, dan bibir mungil semerah delima itu kembali menganga nikmat ketika Junior sang Hyung kembali membobol lubang miliknya yang telah memerah

"ah...ah...ah..ah..ahkh"

Desahan Liar tersebut hanya menggema tanpa ada rambatan di karenakan peredam Suara yang dimiliki pada Ruangan besar nan megah tersebut,Ruang perpustakaan yang kini telah menjadi ajang fasilitas kenikmatan yang entah kapan akan berujung pada garis titik nol ,Mustahil?Entahlah

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi ,pasalnya sudah beberapa hari di Rumah ini mengapa baru sekarang ia tergelitik untuk mengunjungi taman belakang Rumah dan menemukan seorang Remaja namja yang telihat seumuran dengannya ,terlihat namja berambut Dark Violet tersebut akan memasuki sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang terbuat dari kaca transparan

"_Nuguseo_?"Sungmin kembali tersentak ketika mata Hazel tersebut memandangnya di hadapannya juga tengah menyapa Sungmin dengan bahasa Korea

"A...aku"ucap Sungmin ragu seraya berjalan mendekati namja yang berada di ambang Pintu geser berbetuk plastik tersebut

"AAAAAA!"Sungmin mendelik Lucu ketika namja berseragam Servant di hadapnya mengeluarkan lengkingan mirip orang yang tengah melihat hantu

"T-Tuan Muda Sungmin!ke-kenapa ada di Sini!"namja itu kembali berteriak,membuat Sungmin meringis menggosok kupingnya yang berdengung samar

"Shim Changmin imnida Tuan"Servant Muda itu segera memperkenalkan diri

"oh, ne~"Sungmin menjawab pelan seraya masih sibuk dengan kedua telinganya

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuang pandangan, tepatnya wajah putih itu mendongak ketika merasa butiran putih dingin melayang ringan melewati arah pandangnya dan bermuara pada tanah yang gersang tanpa rumput hijau yang menemani ,hanya saja Untuk saat ini Tubuh Mungil itu terlindung karena tengah berada dalam Ruang kaca yang hangat yang memiliki banyak Tumbuahan Musim panas ,namja cantik itu bahkan gerah dan segera melepas mantel berbulu dan Syal warna pink miliknya ,meletakkannya pada bangku yang terletak di belakang posisi ia berdiri

"Daebak,di saat musim dingin seperti ini , Bunga Tropis dapat Tumbuh dengan Indah"Sungmin tersenyum samar dengan begitu cantik ,jemari mungil berpigmen putih tersebut meraba setiap kelopak mahkota bunga yang mekar dari berbagai variasi dan jenis

"Bunga apa yang di Sukai seorang namja Rupawan seperti anda ?"Sungmin merona ketika Servant berambut Dark Violet tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya

"Ng...mungkin mawar warna Pink"jawab Sungmin kemudian menunjuk kumpulan bunga mawar yang berjarak empat meter di hadapannya

"akan Ku petikkan jika anda menghendakinya Tuan"

"Aniya,aku ingin seseorang yang Kucintailah yang memberikan Bunga Mawar itu padaku"_**dan**_ _**orang itu adalah Kyu Hyung**_ lanjut Sungmin dalam Hati

"Saya mengerti Tuan"Servant Tinggi tersebut hanya mengulum Senyum

Untuk beberapa detik keheningan terjadi di antara mereka

"...Changmin-shii "

"Ne Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin memandang Changmin sejenak sebelum mengalihkan sorotan mata kelincinya pada hamparan Bunga Cathilac di hadapannya

"bagaimana menurutmu jika orang yang kita cintai tidak mengerti akan keinginan kita?apakah itu berarti perasaan kita tidak akan pernah terbalas?"Ucap Sungmin menggigit bibir,Sungmin memang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun berusaha menutup mata akan kenyataan bahwa selama ini mereka hanya melakukan Sex jika tengah bersama,hanya itu

Bagaimana dengan istilah jalan bersama ,bergandengan tangan,dan kegiatan-kegiatan romantis lainnya?tentu saja tidak pernah mereka lakukan satu kalipun ,bahkan di hari mereka merayakan hari jadipun hanya berada di atas ranjang sampai pagi

"Jika dia benar-benar mencintai anda walau dengan bahasa apapun yang anda berikan pasti orang itu akan segera mengerti,jika memang itu sulit bukan berarti perasaan anda tidak akan pernah terbalas..."

Changmin terdiam sejenak

"hanya saja Mungkin butuh waktu untuk terbalas hingga anda dan orang itu pada akhirnya akan saling mencintai,anda hanya perlu jujur akan keinginan diri sendiri"

Lanjut Changmin ditutup dengan senyuman menawannya

"Mungkin aku butuh usaha lebih keras lagi untuk meluluhkannya"ucapan yang agak terlalu privasi,namun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak peduli

Changmin membungkuk Hormat ketika Sungmin kembali memakai baju hangat musim dinginnnya berjalan pelan menjauh setelah mengulas senyum rasa terima kasih pada Changmin

"Semoga Tuhan mengabulkannya"Gumam Changmin setelah Tubuh Mungil sang Tuan muda menghilang di tikungan Ruangan

_**Normal Pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun Pov end**_

"Apakah anda Kurang berkenan dengan cita rasa wafel Belgia dan Teh Herbal buatan para Koki kami Tuan Muda?"ucap Butler Kangin seolah berbisik padaku ,sedikit menyentak tujuan mata yang sedari tadi menunggu dan menyelidik gerak –gerik namja mungil di bawah Taman sana,tentunya dalam Posisi aman yaitu dari lantai Tiga kamar Pribadiku

"Ani"Jawaban yang Cukup pantas Ku ucapkan ketika tengah terganggu,hanya gertakan ringan agar Butler Kangin tidak kembali membuang tenaga untuk sekedar bertanya kembali

Cukup panas mendapati Sungmin tengah bercakap dengan namja lain yang ku ketahui sebagai seorang Servant di rumah ini,oh Shit!dasar Kelinci Slut!Apakah kau tengah memancing amarahku untuk membatalkan kejutan malam ini

Aku kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendapati Sungmin memasuki Rumah kaca dengan Servant itu

Cih... tidak pantas jika aku menyusul ke dalam sana

"..."sedikit membuang nafas kemudian kembali duduk pada Single Sofa milikku dan mulai tenggelam menikmati sajian sore hari,Tidak penting bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengoceh jika sedang kesal

_**Kyuhyun pov end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal pov end**_

Hamburan kelopak mawar berwarna merah darah itu terpecah hampir memenuhi Bed ber King size milik Sungmin,namja cantik itu hanya dapat menutup mulut mungilnya dengan dengan punggung tangan untuk meredam kekagumannya

"Indah?"

Lutut Sungmin lemas,Suara Bass itu sanggup membuat namja mata kelinci tersebut bergetar karena Gugup

dengan pelan Sungmin memutar tubuh mungilnya yang telah kaku untuk menoleh pada Sumber Suara

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih dengan pakaian lengkap kantornya memandang Angkuh dirinya

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan langkah panjangnya

"ng..N-ne"jawab Sungmin dengan menunduk cepat ketika Kedua tangan Kyuhyun telah meremas halus rambut hitam Sungmin dan bokong besarnya secara bersamaan

"ah~"Sungmin merasa aliran listrik itu kembali menggelitik tubuhnya kala bibir tebal Kyuhyun menjamah leher putihnya menciumi kecil di setiap inti hingga perpotongan leher namja cantik tersebut

Kyuhyun seraya mulai menanggalkan satu persatu busana yang tengah di pakai oleh sang namsaeng

segera menghempaskan kasar Tubuh naked Sungmin pada Ranjang penuh bunga mawar berwarna merah tersebut hingga jatuh dalam posisi terlentaang

"akh..ah"Sungmin merintih kala jari telunjuk kyuhyun yang panjang dengan cepat menusuk dan mengoyak lubang Butt Sungmin ,memaju mundurkan nya semakin dalam hingga menumbuk titik prostat namja cantik tersebut

"uh"kyuhyun menyeringai dengan penuh gairah kala jemari yang kedua ikut memasuki lubang Sungmin dan memperlebar nya sebelum benar-benar dimasuki dalam permainan inti mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Bau obat meyengat indra penciuman sungmin saat saliva mereka sama-sama mengulum apharodisiac yang di sodorkan lidah panjang sang Hyung ketika mereka melakukan french kiss

rasa pahit dan rasa enak semakin membakar nafsu keduanya

"ng..cpk..clpk..ah~"Sungmin mendesah keenakan ketika bibir ,lidah, dan saliva mereka saling menyatu,Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis bertahan terus mencumbu Sang adik semakin liar dan dalam

"Everything is yours Hyung"ucap sungmin sedikit bernafas gugup ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas , mendapati Kyuhyun telas sibuk dengan resleting celanya,sepertinya little Kyu Juga akan segera ikut serta dalam permainan ini

Kyuhyun meneringai begitu tampan,menanggalkan kain yang masih melekat di tubuh jangkungnya sehingga naked seperti namja cantik di bawanya

"_i want to enter my penis____now_"Sungmin mengangguk semangat hampir kehabisan nafas membendung keinginan terbesarnya untuk memulai permainan inti dan merasakan kenimatan kambali seperti malam yang sudah sudah,

Chup

Sungmin memejamkan mata indahnya ketika Bibir tebal itu mengulum cuping telinganya secara lembut

"AKLHHHK APPPOO!"

tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera memasukkan junior big size nya secara kasar pada single hole Sungmin membuat namja cantik tersebut memekik kesakitan

"akh...Aaklhh.."saliva Sungmin meluber membasahi dagu kala merasakan bertapa sakit dan nikmatnya benda besar milik sang hyung menusuk kasar bagian selatan Tubuhnya

"Damn! Sungmin you are so damn tight"Ucap Kyuhyun kasar sambil meng in out kan penisnya secara membabi buta,obat perangsang yang sebelumnya mereka konsumsi begitu membuat keduanya lupa diri

"It's so big ah...HARDER Hyung...ah...AKH"Sungmin menjerit ketika Kyuhyun menggenjot tubuhnya semakin kasar di setiap detiknya,seolah kehilangan akal namja cantik itu terus saja mendesah bagai pelacur

"Nghh ah ah ah"Tubuh mungil nan putih itu melemas namun tak urung esahan nikmat kembali terngiang dari bibir mungil Sungmin kala Kyuhyun masih saja belum Klimaks dan dengan Brutal menggenjot konstan lubang kenikmatan sang namdongsaeng

PLAK

"AKH Nikmat!I gonna come,SLUT!"ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampar Butt besar milik sang adik dengan kencang ketika merasa miliknya bekedut hebat

Plop

sedikit tarikan pergerakan bagian bawah tubuh nya membuat Sungmin tersentak

"ANDWAEE!Please cum inside me,hyung"ucap Sungmin hampir menangis ketika mendapati Kyuhyun akan menarik penisnnya keluar,Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin datar

JLEB

"AKH!AH~"

Entah merasa iba atau apa Kyuhyun kemudian menuruti permintaan Sungmin dengan menancapkan penisnya kembali dalam hole sempit itu dengan sekasar dan sedalam yang ia bisa

CROOOT SPRUUUT

"Nikmat"ucap Kyuhyun ter-engah

Kyuhyun menengadah meresapi nikmat Cum dengan hebat dalam Tubuh Sungmin

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan seorang servant di bawah sana?"Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam

"A-Aniya jangan salah paham"Sungmin segera merengkuh tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun dengan erat

"aku tidak menyukai kau terlalu dekat dengan namja lain"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi pada Sungmin

"ah~k"

Sungmin meringis perih kala Kyuhyun menarik penisnya keluar dengan begitu kasar dari lubang senggama milik namja cantik di bawahnya

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutupi tubuh nakednya dengan bathrobe biru dan dengan langkah santai memasuki kamar mandi Sungmin tanpa menutup pintu ber colour putih tersebut

"Kyu Hyung~hiks"Sungmin dengan cepat terisak lirih ,namja bermata lucu itu begitu takut Kyuhyun akan salah paham ,Kyuhyun terlalu protectiv Sungmin tahu itu

Dan menurut namja cantik itu dirinyalah yang sepenuhnya harus di salahkan

Trak

"Eh?"Sungmin terhenyak ketika mendapati sebuah benda persegi kecil cover merah pekat di samping nya

rasa penasaran mendorong Sungmin untuk mengetahui isi kotak tersebut

klek

"O-omo!"Sungmin menyeka air matanya kasar,mencoba untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat

Sungmin melihat isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan taburan permata berwarna perak yang tertanam melingkar di sana

Sungmin juga membuka selipan kertas yang ditekuk yang terdapat di bawah cincin tersebut

_**Saranghae ,My Bitch**_

Sungmin melengos ketika membaca baris pertama tulisan dalam kertas tersebut

_**Hei kau tahu bahwa Hyung tidak pintar untuk berkata**_

Karena mulut Hyung terlalu pedas'batin sungmin

_**Itu adalah Cincin lamaran untukmu **_

Sungmin mendelik Lucu

_**Ku pastikan appa tidak akan banyak mengoceh**_

Sungmin sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hyung tampannya tersebut

_**Appa hanya menuntutmu pada Study dan meneruskan perusahaan **_

_**dan untuk teman Hidup akan kupastikan bahwa aku lah yang akan bersamamu,jadi pakailah cincin itu dan segeralah menyusulku ke kamar mandi **_

Sungmin hampir menangis haru, Kyuhyun memang benar benar mencintainya,rasa enggan Sungmin dan kebingungannya akan perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya pun sirah seketika

Setelah memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya Sungmin pun bergegas menuju pintu kamar mandi yang masilah terbuka

"lama sekali,dasar pabbo"Ucap Kyuhyun pedas dengan posisi duduk di atas bathtub namja tampan itu dengan sengaja menunjukkan jemari manis kirinya yang juga telah dilingkari cincin yang sama

BYUUUR

Sungmin berlari memeluk Kyuhyun dengan cepat meceburkan tubuhnya pada bathtub

"Saranghae Hyung"Ucap Sungmin menautkan jemari mungilnyanya pada jemari panjang Kyuhyun

"nado Saranghaeyo Cho Sungmin"

Chup

Tangan Sungmin meremas Kuat rambut brunette Kyuhyun kala Bibir mereka kembali saling bertaut serta menghisap liar satu sama lain menghasilkan irama erotis yang memabukkan

Memulai kembali pemanasan yang berakhir pada titik terdalam kenikmatan dunia

Hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun malam ini

.

.

.

_*****Epilog *****_

"akh!"

"ah~nikmat sekali"

"hah..hah..Kyuhyun Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Berikan aku bunga mawar berwarna merah muda besok"

"Hei,Kau tahu Hyung Punya taman bunga!pabboya,Hyung akan memetikkannya Untukmu sebanyak yang kau inginkan"

Chup

"Gomawo Hyung'

Chup

"Cheonma chagiya"

.

.

.

_*****end*****_

Nah mianhae lagi kalau Typos bertebaran dan selalu bergentayangan di ff saya TT

Nah ini untuk readers yang meminta bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin ^^

Ini udah mentok jadi kelar kan?*mengalami jalan buntu

Udah tahu kan Sungmin dilamar*hiaaaaay#di gebukin rame2

Karena oneshoot pertama agak sedikit kurang manusiawi pada sisi Sungmin ,jadi emang bener kata readers FF ini membutuhkan sequel *apadah bahasa saya

Post Malam-malam begini lumayan pakai Rated :M ^^

Mau merepyukah readers?untuk semangat menulis saya .

Kalau ada Akun Mungkin akan saya usahakan untuk membalas lewat PM tapi kalau tidak memilikinya akan saya usahakan balas pada FF saya yang lain ne~*mohon kesabarannya ne~

Gomawo~*muach ^^


End file.
